The Difference Between Punks and Trash
by Ochibi-san-sama-chan
Summary: Jumonji meets a mysterious girl named Aizawa Sachie and apparently they've met before. JumonjixOC


**I can't believe I'm posting this! This is one of my first oneshots. I hate it but maybe you'll think differently and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any misspells.**

****Disclaimer: I can't draw or write stories for squat so Eyeshield 21 definitely doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p><strong>The Difference Between Punks and Trash<strong>

Jumonji didn't look up when the door to his home opened.

He didn't need to.

There was only one person who would enter his home.

Jumonji senior walked into the living room loosening his tie, "I see your home tonight."

Jumonji junior didn't even blink and continued to watch the anime that was airing.

"It was a smart decision…getting rid of that trash you hangout with."

Jumonji gripped the remote a bit harder but didn't look away from screen.

"They were only weighing you down, those losers."

Jumonji replied with a click of the remote button to change the channel.

* * *

><p>Jumonji received a kick to his gut.<p>

"Hah! You punks are pathetic! You wouldn't be able to beat me in a million years!"

Another kick to his gut.

"Hey, what should we do with them?"

Jumonji heard his opponent reply to his friend, "Just leave 'em here. I'm sure a rat or two would be happy to eat there corpses."

The three guys laughed. Jumonji could here Kuroki and Togano groaning a few feet away from him. He couldn't really tell, since his eyes were already closing from the swelling. His muscles were aching now that the adrenaline had stopped pumping through his blood. He was so tired. So he closed his eyes for what felt like a moment but when he opened them again a lot of time had passed, he could tell.

When he had last been conscious, the sky was still blue but now it was light orange.

His body felt a rush of pain. He groaned in discomfort. But then he suddenly heard movement from behind him. What was it? A cat? Or maybe a rat? It was neither, he discovered, as a girl with brown, neck long hair came into view. She had a questioning face.

"Oh," she said, her voice soft, "you're awake."

Jumonji made to get up but let out a grunt and fell on his back. The girl hurried toward him, afraid that he had hurt himself more than he already was. "You shouldn't stand up too quickly, you're hurt real badly," she said in a hushing tone.

"Like I don't know that already," he barked.

The girl smirked at him, "I don't think you should be taking that kind of tone with me when I could easily cause you pain."

Jumonji glared at her but remained silent.

"Can you get up," she asked.

Jumonji got up more slowly this time with the help of the mysterious girl. He sat for a few seconds until he made his way to his feet. His vision blackened for a bit and he felt a wave a dizziness wash over him and he grabbed onto the girl's shoulder to steady himself. He let go after a moment and looked toward his friends who were across a couple of feet away just as beat as he was. He walked over to them, the girl following close behind just in case he was going to fall over again.

Jumonji bent down carefully and looked from Togano to Kuroki, "Man…they're totally out."

The girl knelt beside him, "Well, duh. You guys were totally beaten to a pulp by those guys."

Jumonji quickly turned to her, "How the hell do you know about them!"

She looked him, unfazed, "I was watching of course."

"Why in the hell would you be watching?"

"Because I was curious, that's why. And good thing I did because I was able to clean you guys up!"

His eyes widened. Now that she mentioned it, no blood was running down from the side of his head and when he touched it, there was no dried blood but a band aid instead. And his eye wasn't as swollen as when he had closed his eyes. He looked at his two friends lying on the ground. Their cuts had been cleaned and seen to; all that remained were bruises. Jumonji looked back at the girl. "How'd you clean us up?"

"I usually have one or two handkerchiefs with me, but they weren't enough to clean all your wounds so I ran down to the market that's across the street and bought a couple of towels, two water bottles, and three boxes of different sized band aids."

Jumonji was speechless. He didn't know what to think of this girl. Why would she help three strangers like them? He was grateful but…

"Why help us?"

Jumonji was snapped out of his own thoughts.

"That's what you're thinking, isn't it?"

He nodded. She smiled brightly, "Because you guys helped me out sometime ago."

He tilted his head in confusion, "I don't remember helping anyone before."

She laughed, "Yeah, you probably don't remember me. But it was the first day of 9th grade. I was being cornered by a bunch of high school guys and you three came from behind and told me to run away. And I did, without a second thought or saying 'thank you'."

Jumonji racked his brain.

_First day of 9__th__ grade, _he thought. Then he remembered. 4 guys in high school uniforms were surrounding a girl who was pressing herself up against the wall. But her hair was a bit shorter than it was now.

"You grew out your hair," he said.

She beamed at him and nodded, "My name's Aizawa Sachie. It was nice meeting you again, um…"

"Jumonji Kazuki."

"Jumonji-kun, then. My debt has been repaid. Don't get into anymore fights okay!" she turned walked out of the alley.

He then heard a groan from behind. He turned to see that Togano and Kuroki were sitting up and they both turned to look at him.

He smirked at both of them, "What's up?"

* * *

><p>Jumonji had told Togano and Kuroki about Sachie helping them out and about the time they helped her out. The next day they went to school. Many looks were thrown their way but they could care less. They walked into their classes but they didn't really pay attention to their lessons; they never did. Jumonji had been wondering, taking out a cigarette to smoke, where Sachie was right now.<p>

"You know that cigarettes will kill you more efficiently than any good beating will."

Yeah, that'd be something she'd say.

…

Jumonji turned to Sachie, "Where'd you come from?"

She laughed, "I came just as you were taking out your cigarette. And," she looked behind him, "where're you're friends at?"

Jumonji took out his lighter and lit the cigarette, "They went out of the school to buy some food."

Sachie just nodded and looked at him from the corner of her eye, before turning to him, "I meant what I said."

He looked at her with a bored face, "About what?"

"About cigarettes killing you faster than any amount of beatings."

He took his cig in between his index and middle finger and blew out the smoke in her face, "And I care why?"

She coughed. Then she glared at him and slapped the cigarette out of his hand and stomped on it, "You may not care about your health," she said in a low, dangerous voice, "but I care about mine, and I'd rather reach old age _without _lung cancer."

"I didn't ask you to come over here, alright."

"Well, if your going to kill yourself by smoking, then I'm starting to regret helping you and your friends back in that alley way."

"Good. We didn't ask for your help anyway, so you can just move along and find someone else's neck to save," he said and took out another cigarette.

Sachie clenched her fists and walked away.

Togano and Kuroki came a few moments after Sachie had left. They walked up to their blond friend and noticed his expression. They looked at each other, afraid to ask what had happened to him. Togano braved the seas and asked him, "Hey, Jumonji. What's wrong man?"

Jumonji looked at them then looked up at the sky, "Nothing." For some reason he didn't feel like smoking right now.

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since Jumonji and Sachie fought with each other. He had seen her around school merely little glimpses. Only once did they actually pass by each other in the hall but Sachie didn't even acknowledge the fact that there was another human being walking passed her. Jumonji got a bit pissed at that and punched the locker nearest to him.<p>

He went home with a throbbing hand that day.

Togano and Kuroki had found out about the fight. They had asked around for a girl named Aizawa Sachie and they had finally found the girl that had helped them out weeks back. She hit it off with them quickly. Her love for video games (though not being very good at them) and her interest in manga, made her an instant like in Kuroki (who was the video game master) and Togano's (who always had a copy of Jump with him wherever he went) eyes.

After spending a few days with her, Togano and Kuroki went up to Jumonji. He wouldn't hang out with them if she was there, and they were getting tired of their childish fight, so they spent the day with Jumonji, like they usually did before Sachie came into their lives. They went out to the arcade and played there for a couple of hours. Then they went into the local bookstore where Togano went to buy manga. After that, they just walked around town.

Once the light of day began to fade away, Kuroki brought up the subject they really wanted to discuss. "Hey, Jumonji."

Jumonji took the cigarette away from his lips and blew out into the sky, "Hm?"

"When are you and Sa-chan going to make up," replied Togano.

Jumonji snapped his head toward his two friends, "What the hell did you just call her?"

Togano gulped but responded him nonetheless, "Sa-chan."

"You guys have a damn nickname for that bit-"

"Hold on there Jumonji," interrupted Kuroki, "she's our friend now. Look, all we want is for you two to make up. Sa-chan told us what you guys were fighting about. And were being nice about not smoking around her."

Jumonji clenched his fists, "What? So you guys are her little lapdogs, waiting on her every beck and call?"

Togano answered, "It's not like that 'Monji," using Jumonji's nickname, "We just don't smoke when she's with us."

Jumonji glared at them. He couldn't believe them. His best friends since the beginning of middle school were standing up for a girl they barely meet. But then he thought twice about it.

Hadn't he helped Sachie that day, when she was being cornered? Hadn't he blindly charged in, not even knowing the girl whom he was saving? Didn't Togano and Kuroki go with him, following him, not because they were crazy, but because they believed in him?

He didn't want to apologize or make up or whatever it was that they wanted him to do. He didn't want to see Sachie any longer. He didn't want to think about how pissed he had been when she ignored him. He didn't want to think about how fast his heart had been beating when her eyes had met his briefly when passing the hall way. He didn't want to think about how irritated he had felt when Togano and Kuroki had spent those few days with her.

She was driving him crazy. He was confused on how he should feel. There were just so many mixed feelings right now in his head that it felt like it was going to explode at any moment.

Jumonji walked away from his long time friends. "Hey, what's wrong?" asked Togano.

Jumonji broke into a run. His friends crying out behind him. He had to get away. He was going crazy. He had to do something. But what?

His instincts took over at that moment. His body moved on its own. For some reason he knew where he was going and just ran. He ran through an alley way and rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

There, smoking a cig, was the guy who had beaten them up some time ago. His friends weren't around. Having sensed someone watching him, he turned to where Jumonji had stopped. His face whitened a bit but noticed that Jumonji was alone. He was a lot bigger than Jumonji so he felt confident he'd be able to beat him down.

Jumonji advanced slowly toward him. The other guy hesitated a bit; Jumonji looked strangely like a wolf stalking its prey. He shook of his initial hesitation and put up his fists, "Looks like you've come for some more ass whooping, right, punk?"

Jumonji simply charged at him as his reply. He pushed him down and grabbed his shirt and head butted him. The bully's eyes rolled up to his head for a second before refocusing only to have them roll back again as Jumonji punched him on the cheek with the force of a speeding truck (no not really -_-). The bully, confused and hurt, started to blindly punch at Jumonji.

His fists hit with his target but his position made it difficult for his punches to cause any real damage compared to Jumonji. He felt his fists make contact with Jumonji's face around 3 times until he fell into unconsciousness.

Even after the bully had fainted Jumonji kept on punching.

After a while he slowly came to a stop.

He just sat there breathing heavily, thinking of nothing. He didn't know for how long he sat there but he was snapped back to reality when he heard a faint voice say his name, "Jumonji!"

He looked up and saw a girl with neck long brown hair. A second later he registered her name: Sachie.

She had a worried look on her face. He noticed behind her was Togano and Kuroki.

She stopped in front him. Looking him over and touching his face, turning it this way and that, checking for any serious injuries. She then looked down at who he was sitting on. She felt a bit sorry for the guy but the sentiment quickly vanished.

Jumonji was still numb, looking straight ahead of him.

Sachie looked over at Kuroki and Togano, "Help me get him up."

They quickly took him from her hands and lifted him up then looked at her for their next instructions.

"Can we take him to either of your houses?"

Togano was the first to reply, "Not mine, my parents are there at this time and they'd just ask questions."

Kuroki then nodded in agreement, "Same with me. My mom likes to ask questions."

"Well then," she said, "do you know where Jumonji's house is?"

The two friends gave each other a look and Kuroki answered, "Yeah, but-"

"No buts! Take me there quickly before his injuries get infected or something!"

They didn't argue with her, coming to the decision of telling her when they got there.

* * *

><p>They had gotten Jumonji's house key from his pocket. They had gently set him down on his sofa. He was grunting and wincing having gotten over his numbness. Togano looked over at Sachie who was going in and out of the living room looking for first aid supplies. He then looked at Kuroki and he nodded.<p>

Kuroki tapped Sachie as she was passing by with a towel, "Sa-chan, we can't stay here."

She gave him a questioning look, "Why?"

Togano responded, "Jumonji's old man doesn't like us."

She laughed, "Oh don't be silly. It can't be that bad."

But they weren't laughing, "We're not kidding Sa-chan," said Kuroki, "He despises us. He's tried to separate us from 'Monji thousands of times."

Togano nodded, "He calls us trash and lowlifes. He hates us Sa-chan."

Sachie couldn't believe anyone would be so hateful. She didn't believe it, but for the sake of her friends she allowed them to leave and judge Jumonji senior for herself, "Alright. You guys can leave. Thanks for calling me about Jumonji-kun."

They grinned at her and they went over and pulled her in a tight hug, "Of course! You're one of us now! And besides, we wanted you and 'Monji to make up."

She laughed, "Alright, alright! Go on now!"

They waved goodbye and walked out of Jumonji's house.

* * *

><p>Once they left Sachie set to work on cleaning Jumonji up. She had gathered all the necessary items and started wiping off the blood from his cheeks.<p>

Jumonji hadn't said a word since being found by his friends. He was still silent. Right now he was merely watching Sachie fussing over his wounds.

He thought that she looked cute, pouting at every new injury she uncovered, and talking about being "absolutely stupid" and "how could you just rush in there with no reason."

At the moment she was carefully washing a cut that had dried blood all over it. Her hands felt so warm on his face and he noted that he liked the feeling of her soft hands on his skin.

His hand grabbed the right side of her face. Her eyes widened. He brought her face forward while advancing his own. He stopped when their noses were touching.

Brown eyes stared into black. Then Sachie slowly closed her eyes. Jumonji then leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. His other hand wound around her waist.

Sachie didn't know how long they kissed but wished that it had lasted longer. Once they parted there was a bit of awkward silence. She coughed and said, "I should continue cleaning you up."

Jumonji nodded.

* * *

><p>Just as Sachie finished bandaging Jumonji's last cut the door to the front door opened. Jumonji's head snapped up, a look of despair flashing across his face, and then it was replaced by a hard look, unreadable. Sachie looked toward the door. There standing was who she assumed was Jumonji's father. They didn't have many resembling features besides the blond hair and X scar on their face; only that Jumonji senior had it on his forehead.<p>

His eyes had widened for a second, and then he composed himself. He took in the scene; his son's cuts and bruises, the towels with a reddish tint (which he confirmed to be blood), and the girl holding the box of band aids.

Sachie, remembering her manners, stood up quickly and bowed to him, "I'm sorry! Where are my manners? My name is Aizawa Sachie. I'm sorry for intruding, Jumonji-san."

Jumonji's father loosened his tie, "That's quite alright Aizawa-kun. I see that you have done my son a service. I'm sorry for troubling you with him."

Sachie looked over at Jumonji junior. He wasn't looking at his father. He had a rather bored look on his face. She turned to him again, "No, it was no trouble at all."

Jumonji senior had set his tie on a nearby table, "No. I'm sure it must have been a burden on you. What with the trash he roams around with."

Sachie froze.

_Trash?_

She couldn't believe what she heard, "E-excuse me?"

Jumonji senior gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "I'm sure you know of who I'm talking about Aizawa-kun. Those delinquent lowlifes that my son calls friends."

Sachie was silent.

She couldn't this. How could he just call them that? He didn't know them. He had no right to say that about her friends.

Sachie began to fold the towels neatly, "I'm sorry Jumonji-san but I'm afraid that you're wrong."

Jumonji senior fixed a glare on her, "What?"

She turned to him, "You have no right to call Shozo-san and Koji-san trash."

"Excuse me?"

"Sachie…" called Jumonji junior from behind.

She looked at him and smiled then turned to his father, "You have no right to call them trash," she repeated.

He sat down on a chair and laid back, "Oh? And what makes you so sure of that? They're out there causing trouble doing God-knows-what. How can they be anything but trash?"

She stared at him, her gaze twice as chilling as his, "You don't know them. You don't know the bond that those two share with your son. They are what's holding your son back from going to the bottom, from becoming '_trash_'. And here you are calling them lowlifes when they've done so much for Jumonji-kun."

She walked up to him, "Think about what you're pushing away, Jumonji-san. Now, I should be getting home. Goodbye, Jumonji-san, Jumonji-kun."

Then she was gone.

* * *

><p>Sachie went to school the next day still furious at Jumonji's father for saying such things about her friends.<p>

When she had gotten there she noticed Togano, Kuroki, and Jumonji waiting for her near the entrance. Once they saw her they walked forward. Togano and Kuroki jumped on her and started giving her noogies.

"That's our Sa-chan," they said.

Sachie pushed them away, confused, "What are you guys talking about?"

They stood back and grinned at her, "'Monji told us what happened last night. Thanks for sticking out for us, Sa-chan."

She looked over at Jumonji. He was grinning as well, "My dad was totally silent once you left. I swear that he was in shock. You won't believe how happy I was seeing his face that way."

Sachie blushed, "I didn't really do much."

Togano shook his head, "No Sa-chan, you made him listen! He listened to you."

Jumonji was nodding, "I think he was impressed too. No one, including me, has ever told him he's wrong, you're the first person, I think, that's ever stood up to him like that."

She simply stood there. Jumonji walked up to her and flicked her head, "What are you thinking about?"

She rubbed her forehead, "Nothing, it's just…never mind."

Jumonji seemed to be thinking about something. Then he leaned down and kissed her lips. Two "oooh's" came from the background.

Sachie jumped back in surprise, "W-wha-"

Jumonji smirked a bit, "For yesterday," pointing to some of the band aids that were on his face.

"Kiss her again," said Togano.

Sachie's face turned red and she began to chase him.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review please. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Hearts for you all~ Gosh this is such an amateur oneshot :')<br>**


End file.
